A Talent Show to Remember
by MelodyNoteMusic
Summary: Aside from all of the things that Helga G. Pataki is good at, what ELSE is she good at?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's Melody here and as you can all tell, I'm still working on TB, AaH:SWaK, and LpP next chapters and please do be patient Shortaki fans! Anyway, I actually wondered about something, involving with a certain character you all know well in the show.**

 **Aside from her writing romantic poetry about her beloved, her good at making shrines to look like Arnold, her actually dancing, and great acting skills, even though her acting was true for only Arnold, what _else_ is Helga G. Pataki good at? **

**What are her other talents, that are secretly hidden away from everyone else, especially from the students of P.S. 118, and hidden deep down into her heart and soul? So I decided to make a story about it! Anyway, I don't own Hey Arnold! of course, it's own by, the amazing god of this cartoon, Craig Bartlett.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was just a regular day here in Hillwood. Busy people filled the streets as some were going to homes or places they need to be and some people were selling items from their vehicles or stores in buildings. In the school of P.S. 118, kids of third, fourth, fifth, and sixth graders were in different hallways, talking and laughing among each other.

A certain Football Headed boy was leaning his back against one of the lockers as he was next to an African American boy with tall black hair, going through his locker, and with him talking to the wide head boy with tufts of cornflower hair. "Seriously though Arnold! I'd still suggest you should do the talent show! Like last year and man you were great! Who knows, you may win!"

Gerald said as he grabbed a book from his locker, closing it, and him and Arnold started walking to their classroom. "I don't know Gerald. And besides, I only entered because I did it for Dino Spumoni and his old partner, Don Reynolds, to come back together."

His best friend sighed as he shook his head a little. "I know man, but come on!" He then got out a folded up paper, unfolded it, and showed it to Arnold. The paper was a poster that had a violet colored background, a black colored stage with someone singing, along with a black microphone, and gold sparkles were around it, including black music notes.

And the top of the poster says, _'P.S. 118's Talent Show!'_ , the bottom says, _'Come and show your real self and talent! Auditions are at the Auditorium during lunch and after school!'._ Arnold sighed a little as Gerald continued to speak.

"You at least gotta try out for it Arnold! And look! It even says what the grand prize is if you win!" He was right. Where the title was at, it says at the bottom that whoever wins, gets four coupons for Slausens that expires for a month.

"Gerald, I really don't want to audition ok? I mean sure I would like to do it, but...I just don't know alright?" Gerald sighed a little himself as he given up on convincing Arnold to the Talent Show. Gerald only wanted Arnold to do it because so that way, he and Arnold could use one of them and ask two lucky girls if they would like to go out with them both. But he's afraid that that dream sinked.

"Arnold man, I only ask you to do it because that way we both can ask out a girl and we'll have a double date! I wanted to ask Phoebe and I _know_ who you wanna ask already." Gerald then smiled slyly at Arnold as his best friend blinked in confusion. "Uh Gerald? Who are you talking about?" Arnold asked puzzled.

Gerald rolled his eyes in annoyance, as he put a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "I'm talking about _Lila_ man!" Arnold blinked in surprise as he still looked at Gerald curiously. "What are you talking about Gerald?" Gerald threw Arnold a dull look as he made Arnold turn around, his hands on his shoulders still, and pointed.

"Lila! You know? The girl that you _like like?_ " He pointed at Lila as she was carrying her books while talking and giggling with the other girls. Arnold blinked in confusion, until realized on what he meant. "But wait Gerald. I don't _like like_ Lila anymore. I only _like_ her. You know, as a friend."

Gerald now was the one to blink in confusion as he then let go of Arnold's shoulders and stood in front of him, hips hands on his hips. "So wait, you _don't_ like like Lila anymore? You only think of her as a friend." Arnold couldn't help but chuckle a little at Gerald's question as he replied back to him. "No Gerald. I don't like like Lila anymore. I only think of her just as a friend, nothing else."

Gerald hummed curiously at his best fiend, but shrugged as he smiled at Arnold. "Alright man if your so sure about it, then I believe you I guess. But who do you like like now? There's gotta be _some_ girl that you like like in our grade." Arnold chuckled a little. "Gerald I don't there's a girl in our grade that I'll like li-"

"What are _you_ looking at?! One side moron I'm walking here! Out of my way Geekbait!"

Gerald sighed as he looked behind of Arnold with an annoyed and dull look. "And _speaking_ of girls, speak of the _devil_." Arnold then turned around to see what Gerald was talking about. Helga G. Pataki was stomping in the hallways as she scowled and shoved kids out of her way, and along next to her was Phoebe Heyerdahl holding a few books in her arms.

Arnold's eyes widened a little at Helga and he didn't know why, but...he didn't move. Ever since last year, where Arnold and Gerald saved the neighborhood from being torn down, Arnold felt weird around Helga. Because she actually helped him and Gerald out secretly through their adventure.

And when it was their final attempt on saving the neighborhood, Arnold was still in the building, trying to find a way out since the building was swarming with guards, and Gerald was outside trying to hitch a ride for them. But then Arnold made a discovery on who was helping him and Gerald out the entire time. It was Helga!

She only helped them out because she did it for Arnold! And Helga only did it for him because she _loved_ him! _LOVE_ of all things! How can the most toughest girl, that always pushes and bullies people around, especially Arnold, be _in LOVE with HIM?!_ It just doesn't make any sense to Arnold whats so ever!

How could the one person in the world, that bullies everyone else around you but bullies and torments you the most, always saying that they hate you, makes fun of you, and everything else that a bully does to their victim, say that they truly _LOVE_ and _KISS_ YOU TO PROVE IT?! And that made Arnold feel so confused!

But what really made Arnold feel _more_ confused, was that he was really starting to feel weird around Helga and up until the beginning of the fifth grade this year, he was avoiding her! Well, not really avoiding her per say, but he's just trying not to talk or react to Helga as much as possible.

Like when she throws spitballs at him in class from behind as usual, Arnold does flinch, but he doesn't turn around to throw a scolding look at Helga as always. Or when they bump into each other while outside of school, Arnold does apologize, but he tries not to make eye contact, and mostly try not to look, at Helga once.

He just doesn't know how to deal with this and the worst part of all, he just getting nothing but these even more weird and sick feelings about her! Like when Arnold bumps into Helga, not only when he tries not to look at her at all times, but he feels light headed and like he has a fever when she's around him.

And when Arnold see's Helga at the corner of his eye, he quickly turns around while feeling nervous and while feeling sick to his stomach, but surprisingly, he didn't care about that though. Or like when walking through the halls of the school with Gerald on the way to class, if he at least hears something involving Helga, bows, or heck, even _pink_ , Arnold suddenly feels his body stiff like a board!

Or _heck!_ Even when their at lunch, when Arnold and Gerald go to their usual table to sit, and sat down to start eating and talking as usual, Helga and Phoebe are across from them, and Helga and Arnold are always _practically_ _facing_ each other.

But when they look up to see each other and actually locking eyes for a split second, without realization of doing it every time, Arnold immediately looks down and the weird, most confusing, and frustrating part of all, was that not only he feels queasy, light headed, and doesn't want to eat every time.

Oh no no that, but Arnold could feel his face heating up _and_ showing color! He just feels like he was going to be _sick!_ Arnold was getting these confused, mostly frustrating, and also mostly weird feelings because of Helga! _HELGA G. PATAKI_ OF ALL PEOPLE! Arnold felt like he was going insane! _Crazy! MA-!_

"Football Head!" Suddenly yelled out a voice.

The yelling caused Arnold to yelp in surprise, getting out of his train of thought, and making him fall backwards to the floor of the nearly empty hallway. He breathed shakingly as Arnold quickly looked around in a confused and panic matter, his face a bright shade of crimson.

But suddenly, Arnold stopped looking around as he looked up to see three figures looking down at him in confusion. Gerald and Phoebe looked at their football headed friend in mostly confusion, but also in worry, on what got him so freaked out.

And to make matters even worse for Arnold, Helga looked down at him in confusion, wondering what's got him all panicky, as she had one of her hands, that was formed into a fist, on her hip. Arnold looked up at Helga in surprise, trying to do anything before he might do something embarrassing to himse-.

 _Bump!_ _Bump!_

 _Bump! Bump!_

Then suddenly...Arnold's heart beated quickly...

When Arnold looked up at Helga, and really _did_ look up at her, there was... _something_...about her. The way she was standing, the way her expression stayed, and...mostly the way...Helga looked. The ceiling lights were white, reflecting off of Helga, and reflecting off of her pigtails, somehow...making her... _glow_.

The ceiling lights were reflecting off not only her hair, but...also her dress and...bow. Everything on her was glowing a gold color, from her pigtails, and pink from her dress and bow. Helga was actually...glowing. But what made her _really_ glow, and made Arnold stay on the floor frozen, unable to move whatsoever, and his face heating up more with color, was...Helga's...eyes.

He actually never noticed before, but...Helga's eyes...were blue. Like _really_ blue. And...a very...pretty blue. And when Arnold really looked into them, they...had these beautiful hues and highlights of light blue, dark blue, and...sparkles and very light blue specks in her eyes...!

Arnold didn't know why but...he now can't help but feel and get so... _lost_ in them...like he was in space,...just floating there,...and staring at the stars, gleams, twinkles, and sparkles of the universe...but...Helga's eyes were more like...a beautiful blue sky during a spring day.

Arnold now was in total awe just by staring at Helga and everything about her. Her personality, her looks, and...he can't help but feel mostly in total awe by...her blue eyes...! Helga's shimmering, glowing, and now even feeling more lost, gorgeous oublue ey-...!

"Arnold, stay _with_ me will you?!"

Arnold blinked a few times in surprise as he was suddenly back up on his feet. He looked at Gerald as he had on a annoyed and curious look mixed and his hands on both of his shoulders, meaning that he stopped shaking his best friend out of whatever state he was in.

Arnold shook his head as he looked around. He see's Gerald and Phoebe looking at him with worried, but mostly in curiousness, expressions, worried on what was going on with him. Then Helga looked at him in bewilderment, her eyebrow furrowed in confusion, and her ocean blue eyes were sparkling and filled with curiosity.

Arnold suddenly frozed in place and feel his face rising up with heat and color. He then quickly turned around, the other three kids looking at him with even more confusion and now bewilderment, breathing heavily, his hands covering his now trembling mouth, his body slouching slightly, and while his blush growing still, all on what he thought earlier about Helga wasn't true.

 _'I...I-I can't b-believe that...I-I just thought H-Helga's eyes...were g-gorge-!'_ "Arnold man, are you...alright?" Gerald asked in worry, but mostly in curiosity and bewilderment, as he put a hand on his best friend's shoulder for support. Surprisingly, without yelping in surprise by the sudden contact from Gerald, Arnold just jumped a little in surprise instead.

Arnold gulped in panic and embarrassment, realizing that he embarrassed himself enough already in front of the three kids near him. He then out a shaking sigh through his still trembling lips, trying to calm down, as he slowly turned around to the rest of the kids, while looking down to the ground, and his hands behind his back.

He then mumbled, his lips still trembling in panic and embarrassment "Uh...y-yeah Gerald...I'm f-fine..." Arnold could feel his face heating up more and more by all eyes being on him, especially Helga's. Helga continued to look at her beloved in confusion, curious and worried on what's got him so embarrassed.

Helga then hummed a bit in curiosity still, as she shrugged a little as Helga suddenly see's a medium and sorta crumbled violet paper on the smooth tile ground near her.

Helga then picked it up and examined it. It was the Talent Show poster. Helga rolled her eyes at this as she showed to Gerald with a small amused smirk. "So Tall Hair Boy, you auditioning or something? Are you going to show off your _basketball skills?_ " She mocked a little. Gerald rolled his eyes at Helga as he grabbed the poster from her.

"No Pataki, as a matter of fact, I was just asking _Arnold_ if he could audition for it. Right Arnold?" Gerald asked as he and the two girls looked at him, waiting for a response from the football headed boy. Arnold looked at them in slight surprise, until he sighed a little. "No Gerald I'm not doing it ok? And you already the answer. I only did it so that Dino Spu-"

" _'So that Dino Spumoni and his old partner, Don Reynolds, could come back together.'_ Yeah yeah yeah, I've the story a million times already Football Head. But good luck trying to see _me_ perform! I'm not auditioning for some stupid Talent Show! No siree, you won't hear _or_ see me doing whatnot!" Helga said as she crossed her arms again her chest.

Then Phoebe spoke up. "But Helga, I've actually heard you sing before, and you sound really good." Helga's blue eyes widened a little in surprise as she quickly said, "Pheebs I do not sing good alright? And where the heck did you get that idea from anyway?" Gerald then couldn't help but laugh a little at what Phoebe said. "W-Wait hehe...since when...since when do you _sing_ Pataki? Hahaha!"

Gerald started to laugh a little louder as he had one of his hands holding his forehead. Helga scowled at Gerald as she put a fist to his face, making him stop laughing immediately. "If you _ever_ make fun of me again, Old Betsy and The Five Avengers are taking you to another town. Population you _and_ them got it Tall Hair Boy?"

Helga finished as she continued to scowled angrily at Gerald. He gulped a little nervously and in fear as he smiled nervously and backed up a little from Helga, holding his hands up in defense. "Uh sure Pataki. W-Whatever you say hehe..." Helga scowled a little more at Gerald until she stopped putting a fist in his face.

"Good. But anyway yeah, the day that you chuckleheads see _or_ hear me sing, is the day that I start being nice to you all, which in this case, will _never_ happen!" Meanwhile, Arnold just looked at Helga, his green eyes filled with wonder. He now couldn't help but think of what Phoebe said was actually true. _'Does Helga...really sing?'_

He shook his wide head a little, trying not to believe on what he heard from Phoebe was true. Gerald shook his head a little. "Whatever Pataki. Come on Arnold, let's head to class." But before the two boys started walking, Gerald went towards Phoebe with a smile. "And see you later babe."

He said smoothly as Phoebe giggled, blushed slightly, and smiled at what Gerald said. "Bye Gerald." Arnold and Gerald continued on walking towards their class. Helga then rolled her blue eyes at Gerald and Phoebe. Then the two girls started walking to class as well. "Pheebs, did you really have to say that? You know that no one isn't supposed to hear that."

Phoebe giggled nervously as she held her books closer to her. "Well, it _is_ true Helga. You are a great singer." Helga sighed a little in annoyance. "That's why _no_ one has to know Pheebs! If any of these chuckleheads in our class know that I can sing, then they're gonna eat me _alive!_ "

The small Japanese American girl looked up at Helga in worry. But then smiled reassuringly. "Helga, just because that you can sing, doesn't mean that everyone else will make fun of you for it. What's so bad about singing? And besides,...I've heard that if you win, you get four coupons for Slausens that expires for a month. Don't you see Helga?"

Phoebe suddenly stopped Helga as she stood in front of the tall girl. "If you win the Talent Show, then you get to use those coupons for not only for you, but for me, Gerald, and _ice cream._ This is obviously a sign that you should win this so that me and you can spe- uh hang out with Gerald and ice cream!"

Helga looked at her best friend in surprise as she hummed curiously, putting a hand under her chin, and looking down to the ground, thinking about what Phoebe just said to her. ' _Hmmm...that...actually isn't a bad idea. If I win this stupid Talent Show, then...then I can ask the old Football Head out!'_ Helga hummed and shook her head a bit in disapproval to what she just thought.

' _Well, not REALLY ask him per say, but I'll think about that later! I got some songs to go through! Now all I have to do is to see Mr. Simmons in private after school so I can audition and none of the chuckleheads won't see me! Brilliant! Helga ol' girl, your schemes have done it again!_ '

Helga chuckled a little as she looked back at Phoebe with a smirk. "Alright Pheebs, I'll do it. But I'm only doing this so I can win those silly coupons you know?" Phoebe smiled excitingly at Helga. "I'm happy to hear that Helga! And if you were going to do it, I _did_ find a song that your very capable to do in your singing range."

Helga blinked in slight surprise at this information and at Phoebe."But Pheebs, you only heard me sing at least like two or three times. And it was last year when that time Geraldo had to get his tonsils removed remember?" Phoebe smiled at Helga nonetheless as she nodded. "I know Helga. That's why I recorded you. And don't worry, I didn't show it to anyone I promise."

Helga then smiled a little at Phoebe while they were walking near the fifth grade classroom. "Thanks Pheebs." And before she grabbed the door handle to turn, open, and for both of them to walk into the classroom, Helga turned to her best friend. "Oh and Phoebe? This whole conversation, never happened."

"Forgetting!" Phoebe agreed with Helga as the two girls went inside the classroom. As they walked in, they see everyone talking and laughing with one another, paper planes and balls being thrown around the room, and Mr. Simmons writing the objective on the chalkboard.

Helga and Phoebe then walked to their seats as Helga sat behind Arnold and Phoebe sat behind Gerald. The bell rang as Mr. Simmons stood in front of the class with his usual cheerful smile he gives to his students. "Good morning class! I hope you all had a good morning and as you all may know, there's a Talent Show coming up. So, if you all want to sign up, here is the sign up sheet on my desk."

He then continued on writing the objective on the chalkboard. Then one by one, most of the students went up to Mr. Simmons desk in a line, signing up for the Talent Show. Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe just sat there as they all see their other classmates signing up.

As Rhonda and Nadine sat down after signing up, they looked at the four kids at the top right corner of the rows of seats, first with Arnold and Gerald. "Wait, you two are not gonna audition?" She asked as Rhonda and Nadine looked at them.

Including Sheena and Lila, who were done signing up as well. "No I'm not gonna audition this year. And the same thing with my man Arnold." Gerald said as Arnold nodded and hummed in agreement at the girls sitting near them.

Rhonda hummed as well, but with curiousness, as she turned to Helga and Phoebe. "Well, what about you Phoebe darling?" Rhonda asked. "Oh no I'm not gonna audition. I...don't really like people staring at me." Phoebe said with a small sheepish smile. Rhonda and the rest of the girls finally turned to Helga, who was leaning back to her seat with her arms crossed against her chest, looking bored.

Meanwhile, mostly everyone went back to their seats, from signing up for the Talent Show, as they all looked at Rhonda and the rest of the girls curiously, wondering why they were all looking at Helga questionably. Rhonda then asked, making everyone give their attention to her, "So Helga, are you gonna audition for the Talent Show?"

Helga raised a part of her eyebrow at the fashionista as everyone in the room looked at her curiously, waiting for an answer from the bully. Helga started to scowl a little with everyone staring at her. "No of course not Princess. Why would I even audition for some stupid Talent Show?"

Rhonda blinked in surprise at Helga. "Oh I just thought that you were since what the prize is. And I am very curious on what your talent is!" She then smirked at Helga and so did everyone else in the classroom, except for Arnold and Phoebe of course, who looked at Helga with wondering eyes, curious on what she was going to say next.

Helga's eyes widened a little in surprise with what Rhonda just asked her. Until she scowled at them again, but more, standing up from her desk, and having fists to her sides in anger, while narrowing her eyes in also anger. "Who says that I'm gonna audition huh? The day that I start singing, is the day that I start being nice and kind to you suckers!"

For a moment, everyone looked at Helga in surprise and slight fear, by the tone of her voice, until they all gasped a little in shock, surprised that Helga, the bully of their grade, the one girl that no one should stand up to, and the one person that they all thought that doesn't have a heart, can SING! _SING_ of all things!

Some of them started to whisper to each other, saying that they couldn't believe that Helga can really sing, saying that they never hear her sing before, and saying that on how good is Helga's singing voice might be. While mostly everyone else looked at Helga with shock, Helga looked at them curiously.

Still with the angry, and now annoyed, scowl on her lips, she was curious and wondering on what they were saying about, and staring at, her for. After a few minutes of whispers and staring going throughout the whole class, Helga growled a little in annoyance and in anger as she yelled out.

"What is with the stupid whispering and star-?!" " _YOU_ can SING?!" Mostly everyone, that were staring, in the classroom said in shock, cutting off Helga.

Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe quickly looked at Helga, waiting for a response of some kind from her. Helga eyes widen in surprise, not realizing on what she just said a few minutes ago, until she scowled more and growled to herself in anger. _'Me and my big dumb mouth...'_ She then slapped her forehead in disbelief, dragging her hand down on her face, still growling to herself.

Then Rhonda went up to Helga with an amused smirk. "Ok Pataki, since when do you sing _hmmm?_ " She asked, having her arms crossed against her chest smugly. The rest of the class looked at Helga with wondering eyes, but having amused smiles on her faces. Arnold and Phoebe looked at Helga with slight worried looks.

Helga scowled more as she stood up from her desk. "I _don't_ sing! And if you all really think that Helga G. Pataki can sing then you can forget it!" Helga then sat back down to her desk, still with the scowl on her lips, and now her arms crossed against her chest angrily.

The class still looked at the angry girl in slight surprise, until they all sighed and groaned in annoyance, knowing that won't get to find out if Helga really sings or not. As Mr. Simmons finally finished writing everything on the chalkboard for today, and while not once noticing what was going on between Helga and the other kids the whole time, he looked at his students with his usual cheerful smile.

"Settle down class! Now for today's Math assignment, I've paired each of you into two groups to discuss division!" And now their teacher started calling out two names to get into a group. One by one, students pushed their desks to get into their group. After a few minutes, Mr. Simmons called out four names. "Gerald and Phoebe, and Arnold and Helga!"

Arnold' eyes widened in surprise at this as he see's Gerald turning his desk. He then gulped as Arnold got out from his desk to turn his desk as well. While Arnold was doing that, he made sure not to look at Helga while turning his desk to face hers. Even if they talked earlier, well sort've, Arnold still was trying not to see Helga once, all because of what happened last year.

When Arnold finished, he sat down as he got out a piece of paper and a pencil. Meanwhile, Helga was doing the same thing, but she was thinking on what to sing for the Talent Show. ' _I know Phoebe has a song for me, and I know she means well, but this like one of my dreams and I want to live it-!_ '

She then gasped a little as a secret smile came to her lips. _'Dreams To Dream! It's the perfect song! For not only me but for my belo-! Oh dang it! I can't sing that! Otherwise these morons will embarrass me to death and my reputation will go downhill!...But...what if I went into disguise? Oh sweet Mighty Pete that's a GREAT idea!'_

Helga still had the secret smile on her lips as she got out a paper and now was looking for a pencil as Helga continued her thinking. _'I'll go in total disguise and I can even tell Simmons that I'm in incognito because of my reputation! And besides, he'll understand! He already knows about my...anonymous poem thing going on and that I wanted to be Juliet last year so I can plant one on Football He-'_

But then Helga suddenly thought of Arnold and their first kiss at the school play last year. It was the first scene of the play. As she continued on going through the entire school play through her head, Helga started to drift off into a dreamy expression and loving half lidded gaze, staring off into space while thinking of when she and Arnold had their first kiss.

While she was like that, Helga just sat up from her desk and stared at the back of her beloved's head, where Arnold was still getting out a piece of paper and now a pencil, from her backpack, for the assignment, holding the paper close to her fluttering, beating, and bursting heart.

The reason being she was like that was that not only Arnold being and saying romantic words towards her during the play, even though he was just acting, Arnold was _showing_ _affection_ to Helga. Like being close to her, holding her hand, heck, even caressing her cheek _lovingly!_ Helga felt like she was going to _melt_ every time!

But then suddenly, she felt her fluttering heart beated and bursted more and more out of her chest while Helga felt her dreamy and dazed expression face rising with heat, and also turning a light scarlet, as the last scene of the school play came to her mind.

* * *

 _Flashback in Helga's mind..._

 _Curly, or in this case Paris, was on the floor playing dead. Arnold, also known as Romeo, was too on the tile padding floor, pretending to be dead, along with a nearby fake gold cup close to his hand, a substance coming out of the cup, and a dagger only a few feet away from him._

 _And onto the bed, Helga, who is also Juliet, laid there with her hands intertwining while them being close to her chest, her chest breathing slowly, look liking she was pretending to be asleep, and her eyes were peacefully closed, again pretending to be asleep._

 _Then Friar Lawrence, aka Stinky, came onto the stage as he stood a few inches away from the bed Helga was still lying on as he began to speak out loud. "Romeo! O' pale! Who else? What Paris too! And steeped in blood! Ah what an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance!"_

 _It was Juliet's que to wake up. As she rises from the bed, Helga stretched and yawned a little as she still had her eyes closed. Stinky yelled out, "The lady stirs!" Helga blinked a few times as she looked over to Stinky as she sighed and began to speak as well._

 _"O' comfortable Friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am! Where is my Romeo?" While Helga was looking around and speaking, she finished her words as she looked at Stinky. He then gestured her come towards him._

 _"Come! Come away! Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead, and Paris, too! Stay not to question, for the watch is coming. Come, go, good Juliet. I dare no longer stay!" While Stinky was speaking, Helga looked down and saw Arnold on the ground, pretending to be dead still._ _And the fake gold cup near him, but mostly to his hand._

 _Helga gasped in disbelief, sadness, and grief while having her hands on both of her cheeks in disbelief and shock at the sight of Arnold, pretending to be, dead. As Helga went to Arnold, she leaned down towards him and staying by his side while gently holding his head with both of her hands._

 _"Go, get the hence! For I will not away!" Helga cried out worriedly as she still held her beloved's wide head lovingly and gently. "Okey Dokey." Stinky said as himself instead of as Friar Lawrence as he casually left the stage, only leaving Arnold and Helga to finish off the final scene._

 _"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end." As Helga began to speak, she picked up the fake gold cup and started to examine it a little while speaking out loud to the audience. She then put the cup down as Helga continued on speaking._

 _"O churl, drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after?" Helga then put down the cup as she looked back at Arnold with concern. "I will kiss thy lips." Helga put her index finger on Arnold's for a few seconds as she then put her right hand over her heart. "Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorative."_

 _Helga now had tears in her ocean blue eyes as she still had her right hand over her chest. This was the it. The kiss. And not just any kiss, to Helga, it was the one kiss she dreamt of two-thirds of her young life. The one kiss she yearned for so long. And now, she and Arnold were about to share it. Even though Arnold didn't feel the same way Helga did._

 _Helga then leaned down and closed her eyes as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. Then Helga's lips met her beloved's. She completely MELTED into the kiss between her and Arnold. Helga felt in like in the air. No that wasn't good enough for this moment, she felt like she was in HEAVEN!_ _Her and Arnold were actually kissing and Helga never wanted it to stop!_

 _'H-His lips...! They're so sweet how I always imagined they would~! Oh Arnold~! How I want to break this kiss now, tell everyone in this building that I, Helga G. Pataki, LOVE you~! But alas, I cannot for my reputation and these chuckleheads are in the way! But for now, let me continue this sweet and longing gesture of love!'_

 _She then kept kissing Arnold. And...kept kissing. And kissing. And kissing. And kissing. And kissing. The kiss between the two blondes lasted for a few minutes, with Helga not realizing that the kiss was that long, as she broke the kiss with a mwah! as she panted a little. But before she could say her final line to end the play, Helga looked at Arnold as she had her eyes widened in slight surprise._

 _Arnold, who was pretending to be dead for the last scene, just looked at Helga with his face a dreamily and dazed expression while smiling a little. And what got Helga even MORE surprised, Arnold's face grew with blush as his face was warming up and showing a light scarlet._

 _Helga still looked at Arnold in surprise, not knowing on what to do. But remembering that the play was still going on, Helga quickly shook her head, let go of her beloved's head, and stood and backed up, away from Arnold. Arnold still looked at Helga in a dreamy. and now a lovesick, expression towards Helga._

 _Helga sighed a little, trying not to think too much on why Arnold was looking at her that way earlier, as she said out loud, and while in the process of doing that, Helga bent down and grab the dagger to finish off the play. She was about to hold up the fake rubber dagger until._

 _"Yea noise? Then I'll be- wo- MMM!"_

 _Thump!_

 _GASP!_

 _Then Helga's world suddenly stopped all around her._

 _The gasp was from the audience, Mr. Simmons, and the kids in the backstage as they all looked at the two blondes on stage in shock and in disbelief. The small sound that hit the ground was the fake rubber dagger suddenly leaving and falling out of Helga's left hand._

 _And finally, the complaint of surprise, well it was more of a squeak really, from Helga, she was suddenly caught off by Arnold. Arnold has his left arm around her waist, holding her close to him, while dipping her of course, his right hand holding Helga's left hand, and shockingly of all, Arnold has lips lovingly and tenderly pressed against Helga's lips, his emerald green closed tenderly and lovingly as well._

 _Helga's ocean blue eyes widened and sparkled in shock and awestruck, not once believing that this was real. Not only Arnold was kissing her, and really truly kissing her, but he was HOLDING her close to him! Like he truly and really loved her instead of thinking of her as a bully and a friend!_

 _The kiss between Arnold and Helga lasted for a few minutes, and as Helga, who felt completely dazed and lightheaded with love, and awestruck still, was about to kiss back her beloved, not caring one bit that practically everyone in Hillwood was watching them, Arnold broke the kiss as he looked at Helga happily and lovingly, holding her closer to him, look liking he didn't want to ever let her go._

 _He then leaned down towards Helga's face as she still had on her dazed, and now lovesick, expression on her blushing light crimson face as her ocean blue eyes sparkled more with love and awe. Arnold suddenly whispered to Helga, in a light, cooing, and romantic voice._

 _Arnold had on a half lidded gaze, along with a charming smile, which was the same one he had on during the April Fools Day dance last year, his emerald green eyes sparkling the same way for Helga. "Helga~?" "Yes?" 'Ohhhhh~...! Just let me die NOW~...!' "Oh Helga~?" "Y-Yes my Romeo~?"_

* * *

"Uh Helga?" Arnold, who tried to stay on task with the math assignment but stopped as he saw Helga a few minutes ago, tried to wave a hand in front of Helga's dazed face, and he could have sworn, romantic expression. She was mumbling something while staring off into space, look like she was staring at Arnold, and Arnold stopped waving a hand in front of her face as Helga said something.

Something _romantic_.

"Yes my _Romantic Dashing Romeo~?_ " Helga said in a light, cooing, and romantic voice, her eyes became more half lidded, while mostly batting her blue eyes slowly at her beloved and smiled lovingly and dreamily at him while she continued to stare off into space. Arnold looked at Helga in surprise and disbelief as he suddenly felt his face rising slightly with heat and showing a light hue of red.

' _Did...Did Helga just c-called me...'R-Romantic D-Dashing R-R-Romeo'...?_ ' He said in his head as Arnold continued to see and hear Helga mumbling some more romantic words and sentences to him, obviously now drunk with love just by her school play fantasy in her head.

"And now that were finally together at last my beloved, I just want to hug and kiss you forever~...! Not ever wanting to let you go~...!" Arnold continued to blush more and more at Helga's words, now not knowing what to do or say about all of this.

But remembering that they were in the classroom, filled with all of the other kids, Arnold looked around to see everyone distracted and busy with their assignment. He sighed in relief as Arnold quickly grabbed Helga by the shoulders and started to shake her a little, not wanting to get caught by the other kids seeing Helga saying romantic things to Arnold.

"Helga? Helga come on! Snap out of it!" Arnold loudly whispered to her in a slight panic tone, trying to get her out of this state she's in. Helga then said something that made Arnold's blush grow to an almost dark crimson. "Oh my angel sweet love~...! Oh how I _lo_ \- WHAT?! What are _you_ looking at Football Head?!"

Helga suddenly said as she got out of her daydream of the school play as she scowled at Arnold, her ocean blue eyes once sparkling love and awe, now sparkling with hatred and mostly panic towards her beloved. Arnold looked at Helga in surprise, suddenly letting go of Helga's shoulders while backing away from her, but he felt relief wash over him as Helga got out of her drunk love state.

But mostly, Arnold tried to control and cool down his blush on what Helga just called him a few seconds ago. _''My a-angel...sweet...l-love...?' Wait a minute...if...if Helga called me that...including the other sayings she called me earlier...then...t-then...!'_

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Love...?" Arnold said in surprise and astonish, thinking that he heard Helga wrong._

 _"You heard me pal! I love you! LOVE YOU! Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you? I love you, Arnold! I've always loved you! Ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid Football Head!"_ _Helga said passionately and lovingly to Arnold as she gently and barely ran through her beloved's hair._

 _Helga then pulled her dark brown glove hand away from Arnold as she continued to speak to him and he suddenly was cornered by the balcony edge._ _"And from that moment and every moment since, I've lived and dreamed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings where I can grab you and kiss you and...Oh, come here, you big lug!"_

 _End of flashback..._

* * *

Arnold suddenly felt his heart beating out of his chest, his face growing more with heat and color, his breathing becoming heavily, and he was starting to feel light headed a little at the sudden realization. And the big realization was that shocking to where Arnold felt like it hit him like a ton of bricks. Helga... _did_ love him. Not some prank, no trick, no game, nothing. Helga G. Pataki really loved Ar-!

"Hello?! Earth to annoying Football Head! Criminy would you wake up already?! Look, if you won't do your part of the assignment, then I'm gonna fail! And Helga. G. Pataki doesn't fail you know!" Helga said as Arnold got of his thought and looked at her.

Helga still had on her scowl as her unibrow furrowed in annoyance. Arnold cleared his throat a little, trying not to go back into thinking of Helga really loving him, and mostly trying not to think on why now suddenly Helga was kinda cute when she got angry, as he replied back to her. "W-Whatever you say Helga."

Helga's angry, yet to Arnold cute, expression softened a little as she responded back. ""That's right Football Head! Whatever _I_ say! Now less talking more working Bucko!" She placed down her paper as she began to write down her name and date while her left hand, formed into a fist of course, was against her cheek as Helga layed her face against her fist, her angry expression slowly turning into a dull look.

Arnold continued to look at Helga with wondering eyes, now curious on what got her so dazed earlier. He then shook his wide head a little, trying not to get so distracted by what Helga was thinking about, as Arnold started on with the assignment. ' _Ok Arnold. Focus and not focus on anything else._ ' But when he was about to write the date after writing his name, Arnold accidently looked up and-

 _CRACK! Crack! crack!_

Arnold suddenly felt and heard the led of his pencil break as the sound of it echoed in his ears. The sight in front of him, it made Arnold's body suddenly stop moving, feeling like it was...paralyzed. His heart beated out of his chest again, his face was a light red with warmth, his breathing stopped, and Arnold's emerald green eyes widened and sparkled with surprise and...awe.

Helga, who was writing while thinking on what to write down for the assignment, had her hand, that was no longer a fist, against the side of her face, her chin was on the palm of her hand, her fingers were gently against her cheek, and Helga had an almost half lidded gaze as she looked like she was thinking on what to write next.

But what made Arnold go into a paralyzed, unmoving, unbreathing, shock, was that Helga's ocean blue eyes were...warmly _glowing_. Like _really_ glowing like earlier before in the hallway! But not just, glowing, oh no not just that, but if you really look into her eyes, the white sparkles and light blue specks were sparkling _and_ glowing too!

But...there was something else there too. It was...concentration, panic, and...happiness. Helga was actually feeling...happy? Why was she happy? Was it because of her not thinking on what she was thinking earlier? What was it? Now Arnold didn't know why...but, he couldn't stop thinking on what Helga was so happy about!

' _Hmmm...ok I think it has something to do with what she said earlier...and what she c-called me earlier too. Good thing that no one didn't notice or hear her. Even Gerald and Phoebe surprisingly. But what did she thought of earlier that made her so ha-?_ '

 _'"Yes my Romantic Dashing Romeo~?_ "' Then it hit Arnold as he felt his entire body stop moving. It was the school play. It made sense now. Helga said all of that stuff to Arnold because she was thinking about the school play last year! But...why would she-?

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Curly, or in this case Paris, was on the floor playing dead. Arnold, also known as Romeo, was too on the tile padding floor, pretending to be dead, along with a nearby fake gold cup close to his hand, a substance coming out of the cup, and a dagger only a few feet away from him._

 _And onto the bed, Helga, who is also Juliet, laid there with her hands intertwining while them being close to her chest, her chest breathing slowly, look liking she was pretending to be asleep, and her eyes were peacefully closed, again pretending to be asleep._

 _Then Friar Lawrence, aka Stinky, came onto the stage as he stood a few inches away from the bed Helga was still lying on as he began to speak out loud. "Romeo! O' pale! Who else? What Paris too! And steeped in blood! Ah what an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance!"_

 _It was Juliet's que to wake up. As she rises from the bed, Helga stretched and yawned a little as she still had her eyes closed. Stinky yelled out, "The lady stirs!" Helga blinked a few times as she looked over to Stinky as she sighed and began to speak as well._

 _"O' comfortable Friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am! Where is my Romeo?" While Helga was looking around and speaking, she finished her words as she looked at Stinky. He then gestured her come towards him._

 _"Come! Come away! Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead, and Paris, too! Stay not to question, for the watch is coming. Come, go, good Juliet. I dare no longer stay!" While Stinky was speaking, Helga looked down and saw Arnold on the ground, pretending to be dead still._ _And the fake gold cup near him, but mostly to his hand._

 _Helga gasped in disbelief, sadness, and grief while having her hands on both of her cheeks in disbelief and shock at the sight of Arnold, pretending to be, dead. As Juliet went to Romeo, she leaned down towards him and staying by his side while gently holding his head with both of her hands._

 _"Go, get the hence! For I will not away!" Helga cried out worriedly as she still held her beloved's wide head lovingly and gently. "Okey Dokey." Stinky said as himself instead of as Friar Lawrence as he casually left the stage, only leaving Arnold and Helga to finish off the final scene._

 _"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end." As Helga began to speak, she picked up the fake gold cup and started to examine it a little while speaking out loud to the audience. She then put the cup down as Helga continued on speaking._

 _"O churl, drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after?" Helga then put down the cup as she looked back at Arnold with concern. "I will kiss thy lips." Helga put her index finger on Arnold's for a few seconds as she then put her right hand over her heart. "Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorative."_

 _Helga now had tears in her ocean blue eyes as she still had her right hand over her chest. This was the it. The kiss. And not just any kiss, but to Helga, it was the one kiss she dreamt of two-thirds of her young life. The one kiss she longed and yearned for. And now, she and Arnold were about to share it. Even though Arnold didn't feel the same way Helga did._

 _Helga then leaned down and closed her eyes as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. Then Helga's lips met Arnold's. Arnold then couldn't help but jump a tiny bit in surprise, while also blushing a bit, but he stayed perfectly still to be playing dead still as Helga continued the kiss._

 _Arnold_ _then...realized something. In this kiss between him and Helga, she was...a pretty good kisser. And he was actually surprised that he admitted something like that! Arnold knew that he never kissed a girl before and he always wanted to do it with a girl he cared abo- 'W-Wait...a girl...that I care about...?' Then that thought just struck to him._

 _A girl that he cared about...and right now, Arnold was having his first kiss with a girl...! And that girl was...Helga. A girl that tormented and bullied him his whole life._ _Always saying that she hated him and yet...Helga has always helped him...and that part didn't make sense...if she hated him...then why did Helga help him and...kiss Arnold like...she really love and cared about him...?_

 _She then kept kissing Arnold. And...kept kissing. And kissing. And kissing. And kissing. And kissing. The kiss between the two blondes lasted for a few minutes, with Helga not realizing that the kiss was that long, as she broke the kiss with a mwah! as she panted a little. But before she could say her final line to end the play, Helga looked at Arnold as she had her eyes sparkled with love and slight panic._

 _Arnold, who was pretending to be dead for the last scene, just looked at Helga with his eyes still opened in surprise and wonderment._ _Helga still looked at Arnold, and now remembering that the play was still going on, Helga let go of her beloved's head, and stood and backed up, away from Arnold, making him wince a bit in pain by the impact of the back of his head hitting the ground._

 _Helga then said out loud, and while in the process of doing that, Helga bent down and grab the dagger to finish off the play. She then held up the fake rubber dagger in front of her chest._ _"Yea noise? Then I'll be brith! O' happy dagger! This is thy sheath! There rust, and let me die!"_

 _Helga said as she striked herself onto the chest with the dagger, making the fake small knife crumble against her chest, as she cried out in agony and pain. When she finished her death scene, Helga collapsed onto the floor and mostly onto Arnold's torso, making him complain in slight pain, but kept quiet as the curtains closed, the audience applauding._

 _End of Flashback..._

* * *

Arnold's eyes widened a little in astonishment as the realization hit him once again. The last scene. The kiss. Helga was thinking about...the kiss scene. Helga was happy because...of the kiss. But then Arnold felt even more curious on why would Helga think of the school play in the first place, and he was slowing coming up with a plan in his mind to find evidence.

Meanwhile, Helga was freaking out in her head. _'What the heck was WRONG with me?! I have GOT to get a FREAKING GRIP on myself for Might Pete's sake! And I still can't believe that I just called Arnold 'My Dashing and Romantic Romeo!' ROMEO for crying out loud!'_

Helga sighed a little in annoyance and embarrassment through her nose as she continued in her mind. ' _Oh criminy I'm such a basketcase...! And I'm just grateful that none of these idiots didn't hear what I said or what I did...oh man, I just hope my beloved wasn't too freaked out abo-'_

"Um Helga?" Her beloved suddenly said from across from her. Helga blinked in slight surprise at Arnold's voice being heard all of the sudden, until she looked up at him with a dull look. "Yeah Football Head?" Helga asked, her arms crossed against her chest, waiting for a response.

Arnold then felt his heartbeat quickened a little for he was a bit nervous on what kind of question he'll be asking about the school play. But then he had an idea popped into his wide head. "So, about the Talent Show..." Arnold started trying to find the right words to say to Helga, but too late, Helga cut him off with a slight scowl on her lips.

"Let me guess. You want to know that if I can sing or not _huh?_ " She spatted at him as she continued. "Well news flash Hair Boy, I _don't_ sing alright? Is that so hard to know that Helga G. Pataki can't _sing?!_ " Helga loudly whispered to Arnold, her scowl growing more with emotion, and her blue eyes narrowing at Arnold angrily.

Arnold could feel his face growing with temp and hue of light red just by the way, Helga was looking at him. With her angry, yet Arnold he just couldn't help but call it, cute scowl and her blue eyes being half lidded while sparkling in anger. He shook his head again while blushing a bit more, trying his best not to get distracted by the way Helga looked, as Arnold sighed and looked up back at Helga.

"I was just going to say on...what you said earlier, it kinda reminded me that time our class did Romeo and Juliet as the school play last year. Remember?" Helga raised a part of her eyebrow at Arnold, not getting on what he meant. Though she felt her heartbeat quicken a bit out of nervousness by the school play being mention, she pushed those feelings aside as her beloved continued to explain.

"What I'm saying is, is that I remember you saying that you won't in the play because of how much you hate it, but you ended up doing it anyway. I just thought that of what you said earlier, and you saying how much you hated the Talent Show, I just thought that you actually do it and...yeah." Arnold smiled sheepishly a bit at Helga, hoping that her reaction wouldn't be too bad.

Helga's eyes widened a little at Arnold said. She felt her face growing a little with warmth and color as Helga didn't know how to respond back to Arnold. Until she scowled at him and responded back. " _Please!_ If you think that would happen again with this stupid Talent Show, then _ha!_ You can forget it!"

Arnold felt a bit of disappointment in him, realizing tha his plan wasn't working. But then, Arnold got another idea. And...a _really_ embarrassing one too. Helga may not like it, but it will work. Arnold started to chuckle a bit, pretending to laugh at something, and hoping that it would get Helga's attention.

And he was right. Helga, who went back to her assignment after she responded back to her beloved, looked up at him with a part of her eyebrow raised, and her eyes filled with curiosity. Though she still felt her face heat up and show a bit more of color at the way Arnold was laughing. And she always _did_ find it cute whenever her beloved laughs.

"Football Head? Could you stop laughing so we can get back to our assignment? Your distracting me." Helga said firmly. _'And your distracting me with your cute and adorable laugh!'_ She said in her mind. Arnold then smirked a little at Helga's reaction and saying. _'Got her.'_

He then began to respond back to her. "Sorry Helga, I was just thinking about the school play and...how we, well,... _acted._ " Helga, who went back to her assignment to mostly get her mind off of her beloved's cute laughter, had her eyes widened a little and her face heated and appeared a more reddish color at what Arnold just said.

And her beloved kept speaking. "I remembered how everyone acted and...they were great. But...I think the whole audience was really impressed by...us. How we...talked and acted to each other. Like we were suppose to. Like...how Romeo and Juliet loved each other remember?" Helga took a small breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth as she responded back, trying to regain her composure.

"Uh y-yeah Arnoldo I remember." Then Arnold continued to laugh a little more as he said, "Hehe and I remember how we acted. And to be honest right now, you were...well, a really good actress Helga. You should be in plays more often. Your really good at acting and...your sounded really... _passionate and determined_. I like that."

Helga could feel her face getting warmer and showed more color at what Arnold just said to her. _'Is...I-Is he FLIRTING with me or something?!'_ Helga said in her head as her beloved continued. "And not only you were passionate and determined Helga. But you were..."

Right now, Arnold was...actually telling the truth. He was really telling Helga on how he felt about the way Helga's acting was and...he just couldn't help but...not deny it. Arnold thought Helga was really passionate when she performed onto that stage and...in front of everyone, especially in front of their fellow classmates.

"You were really amazing up on that stage Helga. That's why I thought you would do it again in the Talent Show." _'Ok stay on track! Remember the plan.'_ "A-And...especially at the last scene. When I was dead and you sounded so...devastated when you saw me on the ground dead. I actually thought the passion in your voice was amazing Helga."

Meanwhile, Helga was panicking in her head. _'What the heck is Arnold DOING?! Is he TRYING to get me back or something?! And why does he sound like he's FLIRTING with me?!'_ And the same feelings were in Arnold as he continued on with his secret plan. "And...when you k-kissed me...it felt...like you really...r-really...loved and care for me. Like how Juliet feels for Romeo."

Helga could feel her entire body shaking, her eyes growing, and her blush growing more with less surprise and more panic as Arnold continued. "And plus...not trying to make you feel uncomfortable right now or anything,..." _'Oh R-REALLY NOW?!'_ Helga yelled sarcastically and mostly in panic in her head. "...but..." _'Ok Arnold. Time for the moment of truth.'_

"...you were a...p-pretty good...kisser Helga. And...I gotta be honest, I...was kinda glad that you were my f-first kiss." He finished as Arnold smiled sheepishly at Helga, blushing slightly. Helga's mind and expression went blank as the saying went through her head nonstop.

 _"...you were a...p-pretty good...kisser Helga."_

 _"And...I gotta be honest,..."_

 _"I...was kinda glad that you were my f-first kiss."_

 _"my f-first kiss."_

 _'Arnold...t-thinks that I'm...a g-good k-k-kisser and...he was GLAD that I was his f-f-first KISS?! O-Oh...m-m-my...-!'_ And Arnold didn't realize until now, but that was the truth being revealed in the back of his wide head. Arnold didn't know it until after what he just said.

And that did i-.

 _Sigh!_

 _THUD!_

Out of nowhere, Helga sighed and collapsed onto the floor on her side, causing some of the items that her on her desk go with her to the smooth tile floor of the classroom. Everyone looked at the girl with surprised eyes as Helga had her eyes closed, her face now being a bright scarlet, and she had on a small goofy smile on her lips.

Arnold looked down at Helga as he quickly went over to her with a curious and worried expression. "Helga? Helga! Helga wake up!" _'Oh no! What have I DONE?! I-I was just trying to find out if she was thinking about the play that's all!'_ Mr. Simmons then came to the two kids and looked down at Helga with a worried look.

"Helga? Helga!" He said. There was no response as Helga still had on the same expression when she passed out. The fifth grade teacher sighed as he looked at Arnold. "Arnold, could you take Helga to the Nurses office? I would do it, but I have a lesson to continue." Arnold eyes widened a little as he responded back. "Yes Mr. Simmons."

Arnold then held Helga up as he wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed Helga's unconscious left arm and wrapped it around his neck. He started to drag Helga to the Nurses office as Arnold opened the door and walked out of the classroom, every kid in the classroom still looking at the two blondes leaving.

Mr Simmons then said out loud to the class. "Ok students, I know you all are curious on what happened to Helga, but for now can you please hand out your assignments?" Trying not to think too much, except for two kids, on what happened to Helga, the students handed out their math assignments.

Meanwhile, Gerald and Phoebe felt curious on what just happened. Gerald sighed a bit through his nose as he looked up at the small Japanese American girl in front of him. "Hey uh Phoebe? Do you know what just happened with Helga?" Phoebe blinked in slight surprise and responded back. "Sorry Gerald, but I don't know."

Gerald hummed a little in curiosity as he sighed. "Well, alright. I just feel bad for my man Arnold. Always getting into Helga's problems because, _'it's the right thing to do.'."_ Phoebe smiled at Gerald with reassurance as she replied back. "Don't worry Gerald. And I have a feeling nothing...bad will happen."

Gerald looked at Phoebe with curious eyes, wondering on what he meant. But then he shrugged it off as he and Phoebe turned in their math assignments, and both now can't stop thinking that something _might_ happen between Arnold and Helga.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold and Helga only 5 minutes ago..._

As Arnold continued to bring Helga to the Nurses office, he felt terrible on what he did. _'I still can't believe I did that! I was trying to see on why Helga thought of the school play in first place! And I made her feel embarrassed and made her faint! FAINT!'_

Arnold groaned a bit and hanged his wide head down a little in shame as he continued his thought while continuing to bring Helga to the Nurses office. _'I just hope she didn't hurt herself when she fell on the floor. And I hope Helga doesn't get too angry at me for what I di-'_

"Ar...Arnold..." Suddenly, Helga mumbled a bit in her unconscious state with a small smile. Arnold blinked in slight surprise as he stopped walking and looked down at Helga. She was no longer blushing red on her face, as well as the goofy smile, as Helga was smiling a little while her eyebrow furrowed with joy to go along with the smile on her lips.

Arnold had his eyes widened a bit in surprise as he heard Helga mumbling in her sleep. And now he could have sworn he heard his name in Helga's words. But then he heard something that made his face go warm with a hue of light red. "Hehe...Arnold no kisses your being too affectionate today hehe...!"

Arnold blushed more as he stood there frozen after what Helga just described in her sleeping state. _'M-Me giving...k-k-kisses to He-.'_ Arnold groaned a bit in embarrassment as he quickly looked up and started to quickly bring Helga to the office. He felt his heartbeat quicken and his blush growing as Helga continued to mumble romantic sentences now out loud enough to where Arnold can hear.

After a few minutes, Arnold opened the door to the Nurse's office as he see's the Nurse at her desk. Arnold let out a small shaking sigh through his now trembling mouth as he walked up to the Nurses desk. "Um hello?" The Nurse blinked in surprise at a voice calling to her as she stood up from her chair and looked down at the other side of her desk.

She see's Arnold, a boy she was familiar with through Eugene when he gets injured, holding up a girl in his arms for the girl's face was a light red now while smiling a bit. The Nurse just smiled kindly at the two kids in front of her as she got out of her desk and stood in front of the two blondes now.

"Why hello Arnold! What brings you here?" She asked kindly. Arnold blushed more and gulped a bit nervously, trying to find a good answer for why he was here. But he had an answer in mind as Arnold said it out loud to the Nurse in front of him and Helga. "Helga just...passed out onto the floor in out class and...I think she has a fever Ma'am." Arnold said kindly, his blush cooling down.

The Nurses kind smile grew a bit as she gestured the blonde boy to one of the bed's in the Nurse's office. "Well, I'll have a look to see if Helga has a fever or not. Just lay her down and I'll be right back. I gotta get paperwork." "Ok Ma'am." Arnold said as the Nurse walked back to her desk to get the papers.

Arnold sighed a bit in relief, relieved that the Nurse didn't suspect anything. He then looked down at Helga's sleeping form. She was still smiling and now barely mumbling in her sleep, and her face was a light crimson now. Arnold then put Helga down onto one of the beds as he still had his arms wrapped around Helga's waist.

But before he could let go of Helga to let her lay down, Arnold blinked in surprise at the way...Helga looks like when she sleeps. Especially her it looks so...happy and peaceful. Helga look's so happy and in peace when she's actually asleep.

Arnold now couldn't help but...be in awe when Helga's like this right now. He's never noticed her like this before but,...back in the school play, Helga looked in peace and in bliss when she laid down on that tomb. Arnold's mind went back to the school play.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _As the final scene came, Paris, aka Curly, was already on the ground, pretending to be, dead. Arnold sighed a bit as he looked over towards Juliet, aka Helga, lying peacefully on the tomb. Arnold went towards Helga and started to speak. "How oft when men are at the point of death h_ _ave they been merry!"_

 _"Which their keepers call. A lightning before death: O, how may I call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!_ _Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advanced there."_ _Arnold said out loud with passion and concern_

 _"Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favour can I do to thee, than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain to sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour?"_

 _Arnold gets out the small bottle of poison and quickly grabs a fake gold cup, and filled it up with the poison as he took Helga's warm, and weirdly to Arnold, soft hand._ _"For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; And never from this palace of dim night depart again: here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chamber-maids;"_

 _"O, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you t_ _he doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss!"_ _Arnold then leans down and kissed Helga's lips with a small peck._

 _He could tell Helga flinched a bit in surprise as he felt her hand squeezing his a little. He knew he wasn't supposed to do that according to Mr. Simmons and his version of the play. But if he and Helga were in this kind of situation, and if Arnold really and truly loved Helga like how Romeo loves Juliet, he wouldn't just kiss her on the hand before he dies._

 _Arnold would truly kiss her like he really does love Helga, but he only thought of her as a friend, noting more or less. "A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!_ _Here's to my love!"_

 _Arnold then drinks the poison as he went back down to the floor from the steps of the stage. "O true apothecary!_ _Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." Arnold exhaled a bit as he collapsed onto the floor on his knees, then his back, closing his eyes, making the cup fall near his hand, and pretending to be dead for the time being of the play._

 _End of flashback..._

* * *

Arnold still looked down at Helga with awe at the small discovery of Helga being like this before. He couldn't lie about feeling this way. Helga really _did_ look peaceful, like right now. But now he could feel his face growing with temp and color at what he thought of the school play.

Especially on what he _did_. And what Arnold did was that he...kissed Helga. Arnold instantly closed his eyes tightly while his blush grew, his grasp on Helga's waist being more firmer. But without realizing it, Arnold brought Helga closer to him, sorta making her back not being fully on the bed now. The football headed boy then started to think.

 _'Come on stop it! You don't feel that way about her! Just because you did it, doesn't mean you suddenly like like Helga! And I only did it because if me and Helga was in that near death situation, and that I l-loved her like Romeo loves Juliet, then I wouldn't just kiss her hand, I would truly kiss Helga like it was my last cha-!'_

"MMMM!"

Suddenly, Arnold complained, but it was muffled, and his emerald green eyes open wide in surprise and mostly in shock as his heart raced and bursted out of his chest madly, his blush growing a lot more with color and heat. Helga, who was still asleep surprisingly, was now sorta sitting up on the white bed and her ocean blue eyes were closed tenderly and lovingly.

She had her arms wrapped around Arnold's neck, bringing him close, and finally, Helga had her unconscious lips tenderly, gently, and yet firmly, against Arnold's lips. Arnold barely breathed shakingly through his nose, as he was suddenly now leaned down towards Helga for she was still bringing him closer to her.

Then everything around went...everything just went...went _frozen!_ Everything around Arnold frozed to him! And he...he just...Arnold didn't know what to do right now! _'S-Should I try and wake Helga up before anything else?! Should I just leave and run or somethi-?! iiiIIIIINNG!'_

Out of nowhere, Helga's was still asleep somehow as she suddenly brought her unconscious right hand up to Arnold's tufts of hair as she started to twirl and play with his hair. Helga even started to massage his scalp lovingly while continuing to play with her beloved's hair. Arnold felt his blush growing more as his racing heart bursted out more.

Arnold could feel so many shivers up and down his spine by the sensation as Helga continued on playing with his hair while kissing him. Arnold still didn't know what to do about _this_ now too! He felt frozen, paralyzed, _stiff_ with shock! And yet he...Arnold also felt...overwhelmed.

Overwhelmed with...awe. Arnold was actually...in awe by this kiss. Back at the FTi confession, Helga was passionate and rough into the kiss when she confessed to Arnold that she loved him. But this? This kiss was actually...nice and...sweet.

Arnold felt his eyes slowly closing while he let out a small shaky sigh through his nose as he felt both of his arms rising, somehow on their own, from his sides, wanting them to hold Helga close to him. Right now up to this point, Arnold didn't know what he was doing or why was he doing this, since he felt dizzy and mostly fuzzy by what Helga was doing to him while she was in her sleeping state still.

But...being kissed like _this?_ Arnold just felt so _...lost_ and _dazed_ by it. He even felt a little _loopy_ and _lightheaded_ by this kiss...! Arnold can still feel the shivers going up and down his spine nonstop, but he was actually...starting to _like_ the feeling. What Helga was doing his tufts of hair, Arnold just...he just _melted_ at the sensation.

The way each of Helga's fingers moved lovingly, each of them somehow having a life of it's own. Arnold felt his heartbeat quicken and his blush rising more at the sensation of what Helga was doing to him. The way Helga was running through his hair, the way Helga pressed her still unconscious lips against Arnold's, and the way she did all of this, Helga was so gentle and sweet. _Loving_ even.

Right now, at this very moment, all of this felt...so _right_ somehow to Arnold. And then...there was...a sudden urge. An urge deep down in Arnold to...do something. Something...lovingly even too. Maybe even something more...passionate. Like...there was a _part_ of Arnold, that has been locked up for so long, and...it was just _begging_ to come _out_ of him. And...Arnold almost didn't _want_ this kiss to never end. It felt so very-

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Suddenly, the football headed boy heard footsteps, or more like white heels clopping against the tile floor, coming towards the two blondes. Arnold eyes quickly widened and felt both of his arms, that were close to Helga's waist now, frozen in the air.

His heartbeat quickened in now panic and embarrassment by what he was about to do to Helga. Then Arnold remembered about the Nurse and that he and Helga were still in the Nurse's office! He immediately pushed Helga away, by the shoulders, from him as Helga's lips left his with a small squeak.

Arnold breathed a bit heavily through his now trembling mouth as he sees Helga still unconscious, but her arms were reaching out for Arnold to kiss him again while smiling and blushing a little. Arnold blushed more as he quickly backed away from Helga with slight panic running through him.

But as Arnold continued backing away, his mind racing madly with thought's as well as his blush racing with scarlet. _'What...W-What the HECK just happened?! And what was I about to DO?! Ok ok ok! C-Calm down! O-Ok all you gotta do is get out of here and get b-back to class. But WHAT THE HECK JUST HA-?!'_

"Oof!" Arnold suddenly bumped into something behind as it stopped his train of thought. Arnold turned around to see that it was the Nurse he bumped into.

She was holding a few papers and a thermometer in her hands. She looked down at him with a bit of surprise in her eyes. "Oh! Arnold! Are you alright dear? You look a little red to the face there." Arnold's blush grew at what the Nurse said. But he smiled at the woman nonetheless.

"I-I'm fine Ma'am honest." Arnold responded back. The Nurse hummed a little in curiosity, wondering if he was telling the truth or not. Arnold began to feel a few beads of sweat on the forehead, hoping that the Nurse bought it. But then the Nurse shrugged a little and smiled kindly at the young boy.

"Well, alright dear. But if there's any problems, you let me know ok? And I'd suggest you leave your little girlfriend here. She needs some rest. Tell your teacher that she needs to stay here ok?" Arnold felt this body paralyzed on what the Nurse just said.

He instantly blushed a _lot_ more as his eyes widened with surprise. Arnold groaned a bit in embarrassment again as he quickly walked out of the Nurses office, his eyes shut tightly in embarrassment also, and quickly hummed in agreement about the Nurse's question.

As Arnold left, the Nurse let out a small giggle, thinking that it was kinda sweet of Arnold to bring his girlfriend to the Nurse's office. She then put a hand over Helga's forehead. Helga was a bit warm to the forehead, but nothing serious though. The Nurse wrote some things down on the clipboard while walking back to her desk again.

Meanwhile with Helga, she felt like she got hit by something. Helga groaned a bit as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was one of the white ceiling lights sorta shining above her. Helga held up a hand as she covered her eyes. She then sat up as Helga mumbled to herself. "I felt like I got hit by a _truck_."

Helga looked around. She was somehow in the Nurse's office as she was laying in one of the white beds. Helga still felt pain to her head as she tried to think on what happened to herself while closing her eyes in concentration, her unibrow furrowing in focus. _'Ok...first, Football Head thought that I was an amazing ki-'_

Helga instantly blushed slightly as she opened her eyes again in surprise. She remembered now. Arnold told her that...she was an amazing kisser and...that he was _glad_ that she was his _first!_ Helga shook her head a bit while closing her eyes again, blushing more, and tried to stay on track on what happened to her a few minutes ago or so.

 _'Ok and a-after that, I suddenly...passed out somehow. Criminy I must've look ridiculous when I did that. But...how the heck did I get here? I know for a fact that I didn't sleepwalk or anything. Hehe...but I DID had an awesome Arnold dream again. Oh boy and that kiss...it just felt so..so re-'_

Suddenly, Helga heard footsteps coming over to her. It sounded like heels clopping against the tile floor of the Nurse's office. Helga turned to the side to see the Nurse coming towards her with a kind smile. "Oh! Your awake. How do you feel Helga?" The Nurse asked kindly.

Helga parted a part of her eyebrow slightly, sorta thinking that it was the Nurse that brought her here. But she shrugged it off and replied back. "Eh, my head hurts a bit, but nothing else." Helga said dully as she crossed her arms out of suspicion, still thinking however whether the Nurse really brought her here or not.

The Nurse giggled a bit to herself as she went to the metal tray kart to grab something. "Well, that's good to hear, but I still suggest that you stay here. And I already let your little boyfriend know that he'll let your's and his teacher know that you'll be staying here."

She then reached for the thermometer, that she set down a few minutes ago, as the Nurse went over to Helga. After Helga heard what the Nurse just said to her, she blushed slightly while looking surprised. Not noticing her expression, the Nurse put the thermometer into Helga's mouth.

After a few seconds, the Nurse took the thermometer out of Helga's mouth and examined the temperature. She then looked confused as she looked back at Helga, then the thermometer. Then again. The Nurse hummed a bit in curiosity. She then put the thermometer down onto the metal tray kart.

"Well, this is kinda odd. Your temperature's fine, but you look like you have a fever. Are you alright dear?" The Nurse asked curiously as she looked back at the young girl. Helga blushed a little more in surprise, realizing that she was blushing a lot to the face after what the Nurse just said to her a minute or so ago.

Trying to cool down her red and warm face, Helga replied back as she tried to act casual, her arms still crossed. "Yeah I'm fine I guess, but uh...what did you mean by _'little_ _b-boyfriend_ '?" The Nurse smiled more and giggle a bit again at the young girl's question.

"Well, Arnold was the one that brought you here dear." Helga blushed more at her beloved's name being said as the Nurse continued. "And I must say, I never expected you two being toge-" "Me and that stupid Football Head are _not_ a thing!" Helga sorta yelled with a small scowl on her lips as she was a light hue of red to the face in anger and embarrassment, her fists now to her sides of her body.

The Nurse looked at Helga with surprise. But then she looked at Helga with an understanding look. "Oh I'm so sorry Helga. I didn't realize that. It's just that when Arnold brought you here, he had an arm wrapped around your waist, your arm was around his neck, and you two were red to the face! But I guess I just thought wrong!"

Helga had her eyes widened a bit, and felt her blush growing more, in surprise at this. _'W...What was Arnold...blushing for? Maybe because he was embarrassed or something...?'_ Not trying to think about it too much, Helga responded back to the Nurse. "But yeah no, me and the Football Head aren't a thing ok?"

The Nurse still smiled at Helga nonetheless. "Ok dear." She and Helga then hear the bell ringing, meaning it was time for lunch for the fifth graders. The Nurse smiled more. "Well, it's time for you to go to lunch Helga." Helga sighed a bit as she got off of the white bed and headed for the door.

But then before she was about to walk out, Helga heard the Nurse say, "And I must say, if you two ever _do_ get together, you and Arnold would be a really cute couple!" The Nurse said as she giggled at what she said. Helga felt her cheeks turning a bit warm at this as she groaned a bit in embarrassment, quickly walking out of the Nurses office.

* * *

 _5 minutes ago with Arnold..._

As Arnold continued on walking back to class, though slowly walking for he was still embarrassed about earlier, he felt his entire face blushing more with crimson, trying his best not to think on what happened to him and Helga a few minutes ago back in the Nurse's office.

 _'If...I-If I felt embarrassed by it...why can't I stop thinking about it...? It..I-It didn't mean anything...! And I don't feel that way about Helga! She's just a friend! N-Nothing more...!'_ Arnold covered his blushing face with one of his hands while groaning more, and closing his eyes in embarrassment.

As he finally reached for the classroom door, Arnold let out a sigh, trying to calm down and cool down his blush, and opened the door, walking inside the fifth grade classroom. When Arnold walked inside the classroom, he had his body facing the other direction, for while he was slowly closing the door, he continued thinking in his head.

 _'Ok...j-just act casual Arnold. W-Wait...why would I even TRY to act casual...? There's nothing to be embarrassed about! Especially that k-kiss!'_ Arnold blushed more on his face and groaned a little again at the image of Helga kissing him, and mostly how she stroke and ran through his hair, like that earlier in the Nurse's office as he quickly walked to his desk, Arnold's wide head down, and his eyes shut tightly, in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, right after Arnold walked inside the classroom, the entire fifth grade stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Arnold with surprising and curious eyes, wondering on what happened to Helga. Mr. Simmons, who stopped talking about his students lecture of their History lesson, looked at Arnold with curious eyes, too curious on what happened to Helga.

There was now a few seconds of silence in the classroom as everyone now stared at the blushing football headed boy with wondering eyes still. Arnold, who was trying to calm down by what happened to him, realized that it was now silent in the classroom. He looked up, jumped, and gasped, a little in his seat, now seeing that everyone was staring at him.

Arnold gulped a little and could feel his blush growing more on his face, wondering and mostly nervous why everyone was staring at him. He then smiled a little at everyone while trying to relax with all the eyes on him. "U-Um what's everyone staring at? Hehe..." He laughed nervously.

Mr. Simmons then spoke up. "Arnold, where's Helga?" He asked kindly and curiously. Arnold blushed more and felt his body stiffen a bit at Helga's name being said, but before he could respond back to his teacher, Arnold heard this instead from one of his friends."Yeah! Is Helga that sick?" Said Sheena.

Then everyone started to ask Arnold questions involving Helga. Arnold could feel his face growing more and more with heat and color by hearing Helga's name. And now, he could hear Helga's name nonstop to groaned a bit in embarrassment as he had his eyes shut tightly while covered his red blushing ears, wanting this to sto-

"Wait a minute! Arnold why is your face red?" Said a voice next to him as Arnold see's Gerald who asked him the question. He looked at his best friend with curiosity. Everyone looked at their football headed boy with even more curious eyes, wondering if Gerald was saying was true. And he was right. Arnold was a bright scarlet to the face.

Arnold felt his blush growing at the realization of him blushing that much, but he shook off the realization as he responded back to Gerald, him having on a nervous smile. "U-Um I uh..." Before Arnold could start his explanation, there was voice that everyone in room could hear. And then the voice asked a question to Arnold.

A question that made Arnold's blush growing a _lot_ more to the point it was a dark crimson, his heart beated out of his chest like a jackhammer, and his entire body frozen stiff like a blushing ice sculpture at the question.

"Arnold, what _happened_ at the Nurses office?"

Everyone turned their heads to see that Rhonda Wellington Lloyd asked the question as she looked at her football headed friend in question her arms crossed. Arnold blushed a dark crimson at the question, feeling that his entire face on _fire_ even. He had his emerald green eyes very wide in shock. And Arnold wasn't able to feel his body, for it was paralyzed by the question.

But then his mind went back to what happened between him and Helga.

Arnold was still in awe by he and Helga's kiss. He just couldn't deny that their kiss really _was_ nice and sweet. And back at the Nurse's office, during the kiss, Arnold just felt so...lost and dazed by it. He _still_ felt a little loopy and lightheaded right now by the kiss...!

Arnold can now, and up until after he left the Nurse's office, feel the shivers going up and down his spine nonstop, but he really _was_ liking the feeling. What Helga was doing his tufts of hair back then, and somehow could still feel in his hair and mostly against his scalp, Arnold can't help but just _melt_ inside at the feeling.

The way each of Helga's fingers moved lovingly yet firmly, the way she ran her fingers through his hair, and the way she massaged his scalp. Arnold felt his heartbeat quicken and his blush rising more at the memory and sensation of what Helga was doing to him.

The way Helga was running her fingers through his hair, the way Helga pressed her soft sweet lips against Arnold's, and...just the way she did all that at once, Helga was so...she was so...gentle and sweet while doing all of that. Loving even.

And then...deep down...Arnold remembered that...there was...a sudden urge. An urge deep down in Arnold to...do something. Something...lovingly even too during the kiss. Maybe even something more...passionate. And...Arnold actually didn't want that kiss to end. The kiss just felt so very right and so sweet, and so soft. And all of that sounds just like He-...!

"HEY ARNOLD!"

Suddenly, there was a voice that yelled at Arnold's face, causing him to-

"Yaaahhh!"

Out of nowhere, Arnold yelped out of fright as he felt his body suddenly on the hard ground. Before he fell to the ground out of surprise, Arnold was actually starting to _daydream_ about his and Helga's kiss. And his expression while thinking of the kiss, the classmates find it kinda amusing, but mostly odd.

Arnold's face was still a dark crimson by the question Rhonda asked earlier, his green eyes were half lidded, and he had on a goofy smile on his lips. They never saw Arnold look like this before, so they _had_ to know on what happened back in the Nurse's office!

Meanwhile with Arnold, reality was brought back to him. And weirdly, Arnold didn't remember on what happened to him. He looked around, wondering on what happened to him, but when he looked down, arnold realized that he fell to the ground. But why was he-?

"Arnold, are you _sure_ your alright?" Gerald suddenly said in bewilderment as he stood next to his best friend that was on the floor. He then offered a hand to Arnold to help him up. Arnold, who was still thinking on what happened to him, grabbed Gerald's hand and pulled himself up off the floor of the classroom.

Arnold still felt confused on what happened to him as he said to Gerald, "Uh yeah I-I'm fine Gerald." Then the two boys, and everyone else, heard a sigh as Rhonda walked up to Arnold, her arms still crossed. "Arnold, you haven't asked my question. What happened at the Nurse's office?"

The football headed boy remembered th question and blushed a bright crimson on his face while his eyes widened again. He then looked around, trying to find a good excuse, or escape route to get out of the question, as Arnold's blush grew more and more by the second while he stuttered out, "U-Um I u-uh-"

 _BRRIIIIIING!_

Suddenly, and thankfully to Arnold, the bell rang as it was time for the fifth graders to go to lunch. And now for his new escape route, Arnold quickly walked out of the classroom, his face still a bright scarlet, and leaving everyone looking at their blond friend with bewildered looks, curious and a little worried on what really _did_ happen at the Nurse's office.

* * *

 **Hehe ok, now** _that_ **was a long time to make! Not** _only_ **it took a while to type down for the school play scenes, but alas it was winter break for me and by the time you all read this, I'm already starting my second semester! Now, for the first chapter however, what did you all think of it? Was it good or bad? Again, let me know in a review!**

 **Obviously, I don't own Hey Arnold!, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, and I hope you guy's enjoyed this first chapter of ATSTR!**

 **Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Melody here and here's another chapter of ATSTR! Now I know it's been a while, but I am here now so I'll be giving you guys another chapter of this awesome story!**

 **I've obviously don't own HA! doi, it belongs to the all mighty Craig Bartlett, and leave a review and/or message for this story everyone!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

As Arnold was speed walking to the the cafeteria for lunch, he was trying to calm himself down by what just happened. Not only with him and his other classmates back in the classroom, but still with what happened between him and Helga in the Nurse's office. Not to mention on Rhonda asking on what happened in there!

Arnold groaned a little to himself as he barely covered his slightly red face now. _'What's wrong with me...? Why do I feeling this way? And for HELGA of all people...?! ...Maybe some food will get my mind off of all of this. Yeah, maybe it's because I'm hungry I'm feeling funny...! Yeah. Yeah that's it, I'm just hungry!'_ He thought in his mind as Arnold smiled with encouragement and continued on walking.

But then, he heard footsteps behind him. But Arnold thought that it was some people as he paid no attention to the people walking behind him. He then walked inside the cafeteria as Arnold sees that he was the first one here. But he went to the lunch line as he was now getting his lunch. But then, Arnold suddenly felt a presence near him, or more like _next_ to him.

And thinking that it was just Gerald, Arnold smiled a little and said to his best friend, while getting his lunch and not looking at Gerald, "Hey Gerald, sorry about what happened earlier in the classroom. It was just that... well, I actually... wasn't myself this morning. I think it was because I haven't ate today. But I'm sorry if I got you all worried or anythi-."

"Football Head, you _do_ realize you ain't talkin to Tall Hair Boy rig-?"

"H-Helga!"

 _Splat!_

Suddenly, right after Arnold heard Helga's voice, he quickly turned to his right to see Helga actually standing next to him, with Phoebe standing next to her while they were both getting lunch. But then he yelled and stuttered out her name out of surprise as in his hand, he had a small bowl of Tapioca pudding as his hand moved quickly out of surprise, making the pudding splatter onto Arnold's sweater.

There was a few moments of silent between Arnold and Helga, Phoebe just being silent the entire time when Arnold and Helga interacted with each other, well sorta. Until Helga hollered out with laughter, laughing because of Arnold being such a klutz. Arnold could feel his cheeks a little warm with embarrassment, realizing on what he just did to himself.

After a few seconds of mockery laughter from Helga, she sighed as she stared down at Arnold, her arms crossed now. "Well now, ain't _you_ a klutz. Just like Eugene." She now gave Arnold a teeth showing amusing smirk. Arnold looked away from Helga, just to try and kinda avoid looking at her considering on what he is feelings towards her, even though he doesn't know what he's feeling for her in general.

But then he started to wipe the pudding off of his sweater. And while Arnold was trying to do that, he suddenly heard Gerald calling out his name. "Arnold! There you are man!" Arnold, Helga, and Phoebe looked at Gerald coming over to them as he stood in front of Arnold now. "Arnold, what the heck happened to you?" Arnold looked at Gerald and said, "I'm fine Gerald, I was just being a little frantic is all."

The boys then hear Helga scoffing a bit. They turned to her as she rolled her eyes to the side while her amused smirk was still there on her lips. "Please, being a total spazz is more like it." Gerald then rolled his eyes a little now. "Pataki, Arnold isn't like that. You must've done somethin to make the pudding fall on him." Then Helga's smirk faltered now.

"Hey, I didn't do _anything_ Geraldo. All I did, was talked to him. But before i finished, the Football Head said my name and suddenly dropped the pudding on himself." Gerald was now the one that scoffed a little now. "Yeah right Pataki. Arnold wouldn't just act like that right on the spo-" "Its true Gerald." Arnold abruptly said to Gerald.

Gerald looked at his best friend with a bit of surprise on his face. "Wait really? Pataki didn't like mess you, pull a joke, or anythi-?" "Hey! I ain't _that_ heartless you know!" Helga mildiy exclaimed now as she scowled a Gerald a little. "No, she didn't Gerald. I-It's just that... I was surprised by her suddenly near me and I thought that she was you and... yeah." Arnold finished.

"Oh... uh well, let's just get our lunch alright Arnold? Then me and you can go eat with the other guys." Then Arnold and Gerald started getting lunch together while they talked to one another. Meanwhile, Helga and Phoebe too started getting lunch together But Phoebe said to Helga, "So,... have you decided if your going to audition yet Helga?"

Helga perked up a little at the question. But she sighed a little as she and Phoebe went to the drink area to get their chocolate milk they would always get. "I don't know yet Phoebe. I mean, you actually made good points earlier this morning, but I'm still thinking it over." Then Helga and Phoebe walked to their table as usual as they sat down and started to eat.

Meanwhile, Arnold, Gerald, and the other guys in their grade were talking and eating. "Whoa Arnold! What the heck happened to you?" Sid asked. Arnold just got done taking a bite of his hamburger as he looked down at his sweater. It still had some Tapioca pudding on it as he started to wipe it off. But as he was doing that, Gerald spoke up.

"Pataki scared him, making the pudding fall all over him." "But she didn't mean it Gerald." Arnold said as he continued to wipe the pudding off of his sweater. "Ok fine. Pataki didn't mean it. But still though, she made you drop it and even laughed at you man!" Arnold sighed a little as he continued to wipe off the pudding from his sweater. "That's how she is Gerald. Helga was just being Helga."

Gerald rolled his eyes a little as he continued eating. "Whatever you say Arnold. Whatever you say." Arnold was continuing to wipe the Tapioca pudding off of his sweater, but then he gasped a little. "Oh come on...!" He sorta exclaimed to himself. The guys noticed their friend saying that as they see what was going on.

"Arnold, you ok the-?" But as Stinky was about to finish his question, they all see that Arnold's sweater had a giant light shade of a Tapioca pudding stain all over his torso to the bottom of his sweater. Arnold sighed a little as he got up from the table. "Arnold? Where you goin?" Gerald asked. "I'm just going to the bathroom to wipe off the stain." Arnold replied.

"Well, why don't you just take the sweater off then? I mean, didn't you say you wear a plaid shirt under that?" Sid asked. Arnold looked surprised now. But then he was hesitating. He's actually never wore just his plaid shirt before and it was kinda weird just to imagine wearing his plaid shirt than just that and his signature sweater.

But,... it was kinda unsettling to be wearing his sweater that actually has a large stain on it. Well, he might as well just wear his plaid shirt for the rest of the day. Arnold sighed a little as he grabbed the end of his sweater saying, "Well, alright. I might as well wear my shirt for today." Tehn Arnold took off his sweater, revealing his entire plaid shirt to his friends.

They all looked astound, surprised that they actually got to see Arnold in his plaid shirt since they've actually never seen it before. Arnold then wrapped his sweater around his waist as he sat back down at the table. "Well, there we go." Arnold said as he rubbed the back of his neck a little, feeling nervous that he's only wearing his plaid shirt and not his sweater.

"A-Actually, I think I'm going to skip lunch for today you guys." Arnold said as he grabbed his tray and threw his food away, putting the plastic tray on top of the trashcan. He didn't hear his friends talking to him as he was already out of the cafeteria. Arnold then headed for the bathroom just so he can at least try to take the stain off of his sweater.

But after a few minutes of washing, it was no use for the stain was still there. Arnold sighed, finally giving up on attempting to get the stain off of his sweater as he wrapped and tied it around his waist as he then walked out of the bathroom. He now walked towards the entrance of the playground as the bell rang, time for the fifth graders to go have free time.

And when Arnold did that, he walked out of the school building and into the playground, and he could feel some of his classmates eyes on him. But Arnold tried to ignore it as he walked up to Gerald, who was talking and laughing with the other guys in his class. But then, they all looked at Arnold as Stinky said to him, "Willikers Arnold! I thought you actually up and left us!"

Arnold shook his head, while he smiled, a little as he sat down with his friends at the bench. "You guys know I wouldn't do that." "You'll never know Arnold! You may not do that to us today, tomorrow, but _someday_ you will!" Sid said as Stinky and Harold. Arnold rolled his eyes a little. "Anyway, did any of you guys audition for the talent show yet?"

"Yeah! Me and Stinky are gonna try out a trick that may or may not involved magic tricks!" Sid said as Stinky agreed with him. "And I auditioned to show my loudest burp I could ever do! And I'm still working on it!" Harold said as the three of them stared at Arnold now for his response.

Arnold just chuckled a little. "Let me guess, you guys are trying to go for the reward." Then the three of them hummed in agreement. "I mean, can you imagine getting free ice cream? I'm not willing to pass it up to someone else!" Harold said as Sid and Stinky agreed with him.

"Well, good luck to you guys then. Obviously, you hear me and Arnold not auditioning this year." Gerald said. "And speaking of not auditioning, remember when Helga said that she can actually sing?" Sid said as he and other guys, except Arnold of course, started to snicker and laugh a little at what happened this morning.

"Yeah! As if Helga can _really_ sing! That's just _stupid!_ " Harold exclaimed in hilarity. The guys laughed more as Arnold just sat feeling... kinda _irritated?_ Why was he feeling that way? Well, when Sid, Stinky, Harold, and Gerald started to laugh and make fun of Helga that she can really sing or not, it got Arnold feeling... sorta annoyed.

In fact, he felt... a little _angry_.

And he actually didn't know wh-.

 _BRRIIIIIING!_

Suddenly, the bell rang, meaning it was time for the sixth graders to go have their free time and time for the fifth graders to head back to their class. Arnold got up from the bench as he and his friends started to head back to their classroom. But Arnold still heard his friends talking, well making fun of, Helga still. Even some of the _girls_ took on the action!

Arnold didn't want to listen to any of this as he quickly ran to his classroom. He didn't know why, but Arnold didn't like to hear his own friends making fun of Helga like that. He ended up in the classroom as Arnold suddenly sees Phoebe sitting at her seat. That's weird. Phoebe usually walks with Helga when they and everyone else have to come back to the classroom after recess.

"Phoebe? What are you doing here? You usually walk with Helga here." Arnold said as he took his seat. Phoebe now sorta looked surprised, even a little on edge Arnold noticed, as she smiled a little at Arnold, looking calm now, "She's just in the bathroom Arnold, so she told me to go on ahead to class."

Arnold now felt that... something was off with Phoebe. Like she... was trying to hide something. But thinking it must his imagination or his brain messing with him, Arnold smiled back at Phoebe, the other classmates now coming inside the classroom, "Oh, ok then." Then as Arnold now looked forward, he could still hear his friends making fun of Helga if she can sing or not.

He sighed a little as Arnold tried to ignore the mean words and comments towards Helga. Then he felt a bit angry again. And again, Arnold didn't know why he felt angry. Was it because his friends were making fun or and mainly hurting Helga and she was his friend? Or... could it be that... to Arnold Helga was...-?

 _Creak!_

Suddenly, Arnold got out of his deep train of thought as he looked up and sees Helga stomping inside the classroom, her usual bully like scowl on her face. But then, she had Mr. Simmons walking behind her? What happened? Were they talking? Well, this morning was a little loud by Helga's words, so it was understandable that they talked right before class.

But wait a sec. Didn't Phoebe say that Helga was going to the bathroom before class started? Did Phoebe lie about that? And if so, why did she lie? Phoebe was known to tell the truth almost like Arnold was. But, even so, why did Phoebe lie? Arnold tried not to focus so much on these in his head as he now focused on schoolwork for the rest of the school day.

* * *

 _Two hours_ later...

As class was almost over now, Arnold and his classmates heard Mr. Simmons while they were packing their stuff, "Now remember everyone! Make sure that whoever auditioned for the talent show, remember that after school is the auditions! And I want to wish you all good luck!" Mr. Simmons announced with his usual cheerful smile.

While everyone was packing their stuff to go home, Arnold could see Helga grabbing her stuff and just stormed out of the room. But after a few seconds on why Helga did that, Arnold understood why as he now, and still, could hear whispers and muffled snickers about Helga if she can sing. Arnold growled a little, now feeling more and confused, on why he was so angry in the first place.

He suddenly grabbed his stuff as Arnold too stormed out of the room. And what's worse is he felt more confused than angry. Why did he feel so angry that his friends were hurting Helga emotionally? Why did Arnold feel that way? _Why?_ Arnold sighed deeply as he now headed for the bathroom ust to cool himself off for about a few minutes, or more like an hour he couldn't help but do that instead, or so.

* * *

 _An hour later..._

This was ridiculous.

Why did Arnold feel this way?

Why did he felt upset? Annoyed? Peeved?

 _Angry?_

Arnold groaned as he looked in the mirror for after like an hour ago. But then he turned on the water as he started to wash his face, trying to literally cool himself off for he didn't know how many times. Then after a few seconds of washing, Arnold turned off the water as he grabbed a few paper towels as he wiped his face.

As Arnold threw away the paper towels and walked out of the bathroom, his anger actually went away. Guess an hour or so of being away from the people that got you feeling this way kinda did made Arnold feel better. But he was still confused on why he was angry in the first place. And now trying to clear his mind, Arnold looked down while he continued to walk.

But suddenly, Arnold started to think in his mind about what happened back at the Nurses office.

How he brought Helga in there, how she kissed him in her unconscious state, and not to mention the Nurse actually _assuming_ that they were together. Arnold immediately felt his cheeks turn warm with color as he continued walking, his head down a little, and his eyes were aiming at the ground, his brain lost in thought.

But then, he thought on what happened in the classroom between him and Helga. How he interrogated her, how he _practically_ flirted with Helga now that Arnold thought about it and again, good thing no one noticed, not even Gerald and Phoebe, and how Arnold actually made Helga faint right then and there in the classroom. Arnold groaned a little as he covered his light red face again, but with one of his hands.

"Why did I do that...?" He uttered through his hand. "Why the heck did I do that to Helga...? It didn't mean anything and-! Wait, why did I say that? But I was only trying to find out on what she really thought about before I started to kinda got to talk to me!" Arnold sighed a little as he uncovered his slightly red face now. There was now silence in the hallway Arnold was in.

But then he thought, _'Does...Does Helga... really SING though...?'_ he said in his head. And now that he thought about it, there was that one time where him and everyone else had to sing a song as a class and that Gerald had to get his tonsils removed. But he actually never heard Helga sing before and for the fact he had to sing as well so he couldn't hear her. Even so, Arnold has actually never heard Helga sing before.

But why did she lie though in the hallway and in the classroom this morning? Was it because that she thought that she was a bad singer? Was it that she isn't a fan of singing? Was it because she was actually that bad? Or... was it because she didn't want anyone to make fun of her for it? That could be it, but Arnold wasn't sure. And now this question was glued to his brain now.

 _Can_ Helga sing?

Can she thou-?

"Dreams to dream in the dark of the night..."

Suddenly, Arnold heard someone singing. And it actually... it was a girl that was singing. And she actually sounded... _beautiful_. And it was actually better when Lila sanged last year for the audition of the play, 'Eugene Eugene'. Arnold was now mostly surprised yet curious as he now speed walked down the hallway to find the source of the singing.

"When the world goes wrong  
I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true."

Arnold ended up finding the source of the song coming from the auditorium. _'Oh right, guess the auditions for the talent show are held here then. But wow... that voice is so... beautiful. Its like no other voice I've ever heard in my life.'_ Arnold thought in complete awe as he now walked inside the auditorium.

"Come with me, you will see what I mean  
There's a world, inside, no one else ever sees  
You will go, so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams  
Your dreams will come true."

But as Arnold walked inside and looked around in the source of the singing for a few seconds, he suddenly sees his entire class standing whispering and kinda shoving each other, looking like they were trying to see something. Arnold now felt more curious as he now listened to what his classmates were saying.

"I gotta say! This girl can sing! Better than any singer I've ever heard of!" Rhonda whispered to the girls in a loud whisper as the rest of the girls agreed with her in a whisper. "I'll say! Not to mention she's as pretty as a sunset! Do ya'll see her blonde wavy hair?" Stinky said. "Though I gotta admit, she _does_ look familiar." Sid said as some of the kids around him agreed with him.

"There is a star waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us  
When we close our eyes!"

And Arnold didn't know why, but he had to know who this girl is. Arnold now was trying to get a better view on who the girl was as he tried to get through his other classmates, them asking on what's up with him. But he didn't listen, for Arnold's ears were filled with nothing but the sweet echo, and he could've sworn, angel like voice in the auditorium.

Arnold was now ready. Ready to react for the first sign of a girl with golden hair, that was on the stage of the auditorium, and who was being talked about from his friends as she continued to sing. And Arnold felt that she was singing... her heart out. Her pure heart of go-...

He froze.

"Don't let go, if you stay close to me!  
In my dreams tonight  
You will see what I see!  
Dreams to dream  
As near as can be  
Inside you and me  
They always come true...!"

Arnold's body was in complete shock at the first thing he saw. He indeed saw the girl with golden hair. But she had the exact same dress Helga wore. And her hair was down. She... even had a the same unibrow and pink bow as helga did...! Then Arnold sees the girl spinning as she sang into the mic she held. Even her golden hair was flowing while she spun. It really looked like pure gold now.

And she was smiling...! Smiling with so much... joy and... even love. This...This can't be Helga...!

To Arnold, this girl looked just like-!

... Cecile.

This... has to be Cecile...! With her hair the exact same way as it was on their 'date' for Valentine's Day last year and especially with the same identical bang that covered almost half of her face...! But,... this girl also looked like... _Helga_. Wait, this didn't make any sense! How can Helga and Cecile look the sa-...?!

.

.

.

Wait.

This...This was crazy. This realization was _way too crazy!_ And even more insane than _Curly_ even! And this realization struck Arnold like lightning to a metal like kite...! Cecile and Helga... can't be the same person right...? R-Right...?! This... was _too_ much to handle! And not to mention on what the heck he's feeling for Cecile after all this time and now what he felt for Helga! Arnold had to get out of here!

He needed to leave right _here_ and _right now-!_

 _Crash!_

Then suddenly, Arnold, who was too freaked out for the _simple_ fact that Cecile and Helga were the same person, and that he had so many different yet weirdly similar emotions for the two girls, who were the _same person_ he couldn't believe it, bumped into someone that held something, like a box full of fragile items.

And the items were nothing but a medium box pack full of Yahoo Soda's as Harold was carrying them for his act in the audition for the talent show. Then everyone around him and Harold looked at him with surprise as they looked with a freaked out yet flustered Arnold standing there. And they all could even see his body shaking while his panicked face was a bright red.

Gerald, who was standing with Phoebe and the other classmates while they all see this mysterious girl sing for her audition, looked at his best friend with worry yet with a sorta weirded out look. But as Gerald was about to walk towards a panicky Arnold, about to ask him on what was wrong with him, "Arnold? Are you ok ma-? Whoa!", Arnold made a break for it.

He ran pass all his friends, and bumping and shoving them out of his way and actually making Gerald fall to the ground by pushing him out of the way, as Arnold quickly ran into the boys bathroom. He just couldn't _handle_ the _truth!_ Not because of his feelings for Cecile, not because of his feelings for Helga, not because of Cecile and Helga being the _same_ person, but because of what he truly felt for her now.

Arnold actually... l-like liked... Helga.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Welp, there you have it everyone! Now for this song, 'Dreams To Dream', I don't own it of course, it belongs to Carles Swenson, who's a total GENIUS for making the song happen, and I REALLY love this song! But what did you all think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review and/or message!**

 **Btw, by the time you all read this, I'm already on summer break and/or summer school, I really wanted to do summer school for my math credit math is too hard T-T, and my school laptop would be turned in back to the school. Thank the GODS I'm a Junior so I get to have this laptop for one more year!**

 **Anyway, I don't own HA! doi, it belongs to Craig Bartlett, and I hope to make you guys more chapters once I get my laptop back! See you all soon! TwT**

 **Melody out! ;) :) ;)**

 **(For the next two months anyway! \\(^W^)/)**


End file.
